Moonlit Crimson, edited
by Sandylee007
Summary: NEW VERSION In a world not too far in future a war rages with three different, brutal sides. What happens when against all laws a werewolf and a vampire fall in love? Can such a love story have a happy ending? AU VAMPIRE WEREWOLF FIC YAOI NaruSasu
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey there!

As you probably noticed, the waste majority of you didn't seem to have anything against turning this into YAOI, so… (grins) Here we go! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL THOSE WHO VOTED! (hugs)

DISCLAIMER: Me, OWN?! (starts laughing hysterically) Oh c'mon, I barely have a couple of pairs of socks.

WARNINGS: YAOI, language, blood, sadness… Eh… Awkay, I think I should stop while there are still some readers left. (grins sheepishly)

Awkay, because it's past midnight around here, I think it's 'bout time we get started. (grins) I REALLY hope ya'll enjoy the newly started ride!

* * *

_**Moonlit Crimson, edited**_

* * *

_**When did it all start?**_

_**Long before us, that's for sure. Long before our time. The decisions that set our whole lives were made centuries before either one of us was born, long before either one of us had the slightest chance to decide. The war of Three Tribes wiped us away without letting us choose.**_

_**You won't find our names from the books of history – such like us never make it there. But we were there – creating it, living it, breathing it. Ending it, and dying with it.**_

_**I don't have much time, but I want to tell you our story. The true story – not the one colored beyond recognition by nostalgy, rumors, imagination and platant lies.**_

_**I want to tell you a story about Naruto and Sasuke. A story about love that should've never been, but what still was and lived, blossomed even through the most harsh of grounds. A story about the man I loved. Maybe after I've told you, the tale won't be forgotten.**_

_**I don't know when it started. But this is a tale of when it ended.**_

* * *

/ _Despite the bonfires that seemed to burn everywhere the night was unusually dark while Shizune made her way through the coldness of winter, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. She'd almost reached her destination when a certain sight made her freeze where she was._

_Right before her – all but crucified to wooden crosses – were the burning bodies of a man and a woman. She staggered a step backwards, bringing a hand to her mouth to keep herself from vomiting as an unbelievable stench met her nose. Her eyes burned – because of the smell, threatening tears or something else, she didn't know._

Vampires…!

_Since the old race of vampires had been dragged out of the shadows, she'd seen this penalty being carried out far too many times. She was one of the few people who considered this punishment sadistic._

_Just then her ears caught something – a baby's cry. Feeling almost startled she lowered her gaze. A gasp erupted when she discovered a clearly newborn, hysterically crying baby boy, placed into a basket nearby the crosses._

_Her eyes started to widen as understanding dawned slowly yet surely._

This… baby…

_Once more her gaze rose to the flaming corpses, although they were the last thing she would've wanted to see. Was it their child she'd just discovered, left to die along with the rising sun? At that moment her heart all but broke._

_Yes, she knew with much too deep certainty what this baby was, how dangerous it might be to protect something like him. But… If she'd leave this infant freezing to death she'd be a monster, no better than those who'd killed the child's parents._

_And with that thought she made her decision._

_She smiled faintly, shakily, while kneeling down slowly and picking the baby carefully into her arms. "It's… It's okay now", she murmured, cradling the child close to her. She spoke again when dazzling, dark eyes met hers. "I'll take you home now… Sasuke. So don't worry."_

_Despite her soothing words the baby kept crying, almost like knowing…_ /

* * *

/ _The hospital was even busier than usual while Dr. Kurenai Yuuhi stopped in the middle of a run when noticing a man with brown hair and eyes of the same color burst in through the front doors, with a petrified look upon his face. At first she felt confused, but her eyes widened when she noticed what he was carrying._

_It… was an unconscious woman, a badly bleeding one._

"_She… She's in a labor", the man managed. "I think… I think something's wrong."_

-

_During the following five hours every single person who made their way into the theater worked their hardest to save the woman's life, as well as the baby's. In the end, however, the damage done to her was revealed much too deep._

_The baby – a boy they hurriedly decided to name Naruto – cried helplessly, as though grieving._

_Kurenai sighed heavily while taking a look towards the clock. "Time of death, twenty-three ten", she murmured barely audibly._

"_Dr. Yuuhi, the… the baby." A shuddering nurse's voice caught her attention. "There's… something wrong."_

_She turned around with a frown – and shuddered. Although the baby boy – who had the most amazing blue eyes she'd ever seen – seemed perfectly normal otherwise, she couldn't help noticing some things that unnerved her. There seemed to be a dark fur covering most of the child's skin, and… Were those fangs she saw…?_

_She swallowed thickly. "Take him to observation, will you? We better keep an eye on him."_

_By the time the next morning dawned, the baby had disappeared. No one knew who'd taken him._ /

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Prologue

* * *

/ **Tokyo, September 2065.** /

* * *

Unlike most of his pack mates, who – against their truest nature – preferred going outside during days as much as possible to avoid unwanted contacts, Naruto had always loved nighttime.

He loved the scent of danger he felt every time he opened a window and jumped into the freedom, enjoyed the cool breeze that touched his skin as night wind blew in to greet him. It felt like something out there had been calling him, almost. And far too many times he'd surrendered to that call, no matter how much trouble he always got himself into for it. None of the horror-stories he'd heard since early childhood helped; he was a restless spirit, and when his mind was set there was no holding him back. Something was waiting for him out there, and he knew he wouldn't get rest until he'd found it – whatever '_it_' was.

His best friend Kiba – who was currently still in his human form – didn't seem surprised at all when finding him stood before a window. "You'll get us all sick at this rate, you know?" the brunet commented, sounding fairly irritated as well as amused. "It's freaking cold, just in case you haven't noticed."

He grinned sheepishly, his sharp teeth showing clearly. "'Sorry. I'll close the window in a minute."

Just then a gleam that always predicted something quite unpleasant rose into Kiba's eyes. "You know what?" The brunet rubbed his already slightly hairy hands together with excitement. "Since you love the night so much, I want to see just how great it is. I wanna see what you're always fussing about."

He frowned, feeling shivers. "You know we're not allowed to go outside at this hour – the rules bind us just as much as humans."

Kiba scoffed, already starting to transform. "Since when have you cared about the rules? I know you've sneaked in to see that human – Sakura – and to that club." The brunet grinned exactly like a canine, his metamorphose was almost completed. "Unless, of course, you're a Scaredy Cat all of a sudden."

He growled from the back of his throat, rolling his eyes. That nickname had finally done it – he was _not_ going to back off. "Yeah, right." To him, the long nails growing and the sharp teeth appearing along with an almost black fur were something perfectly natural. "I hope you're ready for this."

-

As they disappeared with laugh like yelps of delight, they had no idea of the pair of eyes that observed them with a deeply irritated flash.

* * *

The shadows over Tokyo were dark and heavy while Sasuke stood on the highest rooftop of the city, his bloodstained eyes fixed on the landscape spreading below and wind billowing in his black hair.

It didn't bother him that it was dark – after all, out of necessity shadows were pretty much all he'd seen during his life. At the moment the city – its sky-high towers as well as the worst, most stinking ones of slums – bathed in darkness, only dots of light that seemed hopelessly small to him providing an illusion of light. It was silent, as though no one had lived in the city at all.

It was deviously easy to imagine that the city wasn't completely torn apart, that the shame marks marring it hadn't eaten away what'd once been vibrant and beautiful.

/ _"The war… It's not going to last forever, Sasuke, I promise you. One day we'll be able to bring an end to it – one way or another."_ /

His eyes narrowed.

"So here you are." Kabuto's voice made his eyes narrow. "Orochimaru-sama's been trying to call you for three hours already."

"Yes, I know." His voice was nothing but a hiss while his fangs became revealed. "I chose to ignore him."

Ah, he could just feel how badly Kabuto would've wanted to hit him. "You know he doesn't like waiting."

He snorted. _And you think I care?_ "So, what's the emergency?"

"A new group of Hunters has been spotted." Kabuto's voice was stiff and formal, back to normal. "We've also received several reports of unauthorized movement."

His eyebrow arched. "And Orochimaru thinks this is something I should bother taking a look at?" Damn, had he pissed the man off _this_ badly?

"It's level five movement. Some lycans have broken the deal."

Now _that _caught his attention. He nodded, then turned around and walked past Kabuto without giving the other a proper look. "I'll take a look at it, then."

Kabuto's voice stopped him just before he would've managed to walk away. "One more thing." It sounded like a whip's hit. "I may not be able to prove anything yet, but I know exactly what you're doing", the other announced in a harsh voice he'd grown used to hearing ever so often. "You really should choose your side in this war well, Sasuke. You don't want to repeat your brother's mistake, do you?"

His eyes flashed while he snorted, barely managing to control himself. "You just worry about yourself." He kept walking on. "See you later."

He could feel eyes on him while he stood on the opposite ledge of the roof, then jumped into emptiness.

He was fairly sure he heard a scoff just before he was too far down to hear. " Showoff."

* * *

That night the wheel of fate spun, pushing two unlikely souls to a dangerous, bloody road that'd inevitably lead them to something forbidden…

* * *

TBC, or does it?

* * *

A/N: So, what do you say – is this worth a shot? Do you think this deserves a second chapter? (gulps)

**PLEASE**, do review and let me hear what you think! It'd seriously mean the world to me. (glances with puppy's eyes)

Awkay, because I should seriously be going to bed, I'm tuning out now. (grins)

Thank you so much for reading, and voting!

'Until next time, I hope – with whichever story that may be!

Be good, yeah.


	2. The One With First Meetings

A/N: Heh, I'm baack with chapter two! (grins)

First off, thank you so much for those absolutely fantastic reviews! (HUGGLES) You guys seriously know how to encourage an author. THANK YOU! (hugs again, and beams) **Responses to anonymous reviews** can be found from underneath the chappy.

Awkay, because I assume you guys didn't come here for my babbling, let's rock! I really hope ya'll find this chappy biting, un.

* * *

There was one part of the city every inhabitant was particularly reluctant to approach – the very borderline, a pitch black desolate area, nearby which countless bodies of humans, vampires and werewolves had been buried or tossed. Amusingly enough that chilling place was also the only place where those three parties could be without fighting, where the war was forgotten. Death knew no pride and prejudices.

A huge, rather fat raven, which was even darker than its surroundings, was just feasting on a fresh, new corpse when its head perked up at the sound it recognized very well. Steps.

Its eyes, sharp with greed, turned to see a lonely figure stumbling forth past bodies, crosses, tombstones, dirt and debris. Moonlight revealed a horrendous amount of crimson blood. The animal's black eyes flashed while the arrival swayed violently, ending up leading against a stone.

This one wouldn't last long, it knew.

Just then, as though confirming its chilling thoughts, the stranger swayed once more, then fell to the ground with a loud thud any emotional being would've called sickening.

The bird gave a gluttonous, sharp cry of victory. Forgetting its former meal it spread its wings and started to head towards this new target, thinking it'd spotted an easy pray. That's where it miscalculated.

It gave another cry – this time that of startle – when the traveler suddenly rose to hands and knees, trembling pitiably. A wheeze could barely be heard. " …ke…"

Deciding to stop by again later the raven rose to its wings and flew away, emitting vicious snarls of disappointment.

As soon as the bird was gone the stranger slumped down once more. This time there was no movement.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: The One With First Meetings

* * *

Naruto had never experienced the kind of freedom he did that night, zooming through the city with no mind or caution. He laughed, then let his lungs fill and swell with fresh air. (He never noticed the reek of death, paid no attention to the ruins and signs of destruction everywhere around him.)

"Damn it, Naruto, slow down!" Kiba gave a yelp like pant from behind him. He could hear ragged, labored breaths. "You'll… have us both… killed!"

He grinned sheepishly while stopping, turning around and returning to his human form. "'Sorry. I never realized you're in that shitty shape."

Kiba's eyes also flashed while the boy returned to his human form. "Hey, watch it! You do remember how our last sparring session ended, right?"

Naruto was in a far too good mood to continue the fight, instead he stuck his tongue out playfully. Just then he stiffened, sensing something he couldn't identify.

Seeing his change of mood Kiba frowned. "What's up?"

He frowned as well, letting his nose and ears move. " … don't know." He licked his lips restlessly. " I just sensed someone, or something." He didn't feel like adding how his heart had started to thump with excitement, as though he'd been in a heat of some sort.

Kiba gave him a weird look.

They never had the time to figure out what was going on, because just then they got their hands full of other matters. Five male humans appeared out of nowhere, carrying very unpleasant expressions.

"You're violating our territory", one of the humans snarled. "We have the right to punish you."

* * *

One of the things Sasuke had always been praised for were his excellent instincts. That's why it wasn't that much of a surprise that he could tell something was going on when he froze to a rooftop nearby the east end of the city, his eyes flashing red.

Shouts, blood…

After estimating the situation for a moment he walked up to the ledge of the roof without making a sound, then peered down. One of his eyebrows bounced up before both of them furrowed.

_What the…?!_

Down below, five human soldiers had circled two teenage looking boys – werewolves, he gathered in a matter of moments – and were currently engaged to a fight.

Feeling something he most definitely shouldn't have, he lifted his hand to the device placed by her ear. "I found them. They've got company."

"_Good._" Suigetsu's voice shuddered the slightest bit, as it always did during hunts. "_Give me a second to locate you, 'k? I'll be there in a bit._"

He barely heard, because his attention was back on the fight below.

The brunette one of the lycans managed to dodge the attack narrowly when the humans took weapons and moved to leave, but stopped after only some steps when his friend remained frozen. " Naruto, what the hell do you think you're doing?" The bark-like sound was filled with utter terror. "We've gotta get the hell away from here!"

The one called Naruto remained frozen, staring at the soon once more prepared weapons with wide, terrified eyes. It was obvious that the blond wouldn't be going anywhere before it'd be much too late.

One of the humans snorted. "You've gotta be kidding me… That one isn't even moving!"

Yes, of course Sasuke knew waiting for Suigetsu would've been the most reasonable thing to do. But for some reason his body refused to obey.

His eyes narrowed.

_Damn it…_

He heard his voice speaking. "I'm going in."

Suigetsu snarled. "_You damn idiot, you're committing to a suicide! Don't you dare…!_" He was flying towards the ground while he cut the connection.

* * *

Naruto's heart thumped furiously while he tried to prepare himself for the inevitable, desperately attempted to summon all the skills that'd been taught to him.

He was supposed to be a warrior, damn it! He couldn't freeze like this.

The leader of the humans grinned so that teeth shone in moonlight, lifting a weapon. "Damn, this is almost pathetic."

And then his witts came rushing back.

He gave a howl and moved to attack, until the sound turned into a gasp as blood flew on him. His eyes widened while he watched the man who'd just threatened him gurgle wetly, holding on to a gaping, violently bleeding wound on his throat. The battle was, however, soon lost and the man sunk to the ground, remained unmoving.

His eyes widened still when he turned his head to see a boy with blazing, red eyes and black hair stood beside him, fangs sparkling red and white in the moonlight. "Go", the vampire snarled viciously, shooting a glare his way. "I already told your friend to get the hell away from here – you should do the same."

His head spun with disbelief.

Was this… vampire actually protecting him? What the hell was going on?

The raven's eyes were red when slashing towards him after a couple of seconds. "How much of an idiot are you?" he all but hissed, his still revealed fangs shining chillingly in moonlight. The vampire fought back remarkably skillfully when the remaining humans attacked, finally awakening from their stupor and outraged by the fate of their friend. "Run!"

He frowned, hating the idea although his reason told him he shouldn't have.

That vampire was an enemy – right? There was no reason for him to care what happened to him.

He snarled, revealing his teeth, and joined the fight. A thick, golden furr appeared and his eyes turned red when he transformed, revealing his fangs. "The hell I'm letting a vampire finish this up for me."

The raven reacted with something that sounded like a huff, then focused on the battle at hand.

Although the war had raged on all Naruto's life, the events that followed nonetheless horrified him – after all, he wasn't old enough to be a soldier yet and he'd never killed before this. The sheer ferocity and vengeful violence of the human attackers, the smell, taste and sight of blood when his nails and bite accidentally finished off one of them… He howled with horror when crimson showered on him, unable to scream in his wolf-form, and prayed from the bottom of his heart that he'd wake up from this nightmare, that this would be nothing but a dream.

"Naruto." The young vampire's voice barely caught his attention. The other's by then black eyes were sharp and full of alertness when meeting his. "Don't you dare throw up or pass out on me, got it? You need to stay focused."

He nodded, although his mind refused to start working properly. He watched how the vampire's blade (when the heck had he pulled it out?!, he wondered) slashed the last of the attackers. It became deadly silent in the alleyway.

He found himself panting, and only then realized that he'd been holding his breath. "Gah…", was all he managed. And that was when he threw up, the sight of five butchered corpses and the stomach turning odor around him kicking in.

The raven emitted a groan. "Nice." The raven then hissed, pressing a hand against his arm. " Fuck…"

Naruto frowned, not realizing why he felt a hint of worry when noticing the blood that escaped through the other's fingers. "Are you… okay?"

The vampire seemed deeply irritated – with him or himself, he didn't know. "I'm perfectly fine, idiot." The other then turned around. "Now go back to your pathetic pack and forget about this, alright? It's the best for us both if we just pretend that this never happened."

The vampire, however, never got further from there. For without a warning the raven's knees buckled, and before Naruto could make a move the male fell down and lay unmoving.

A silver bullet, Naruto's chaotic mind messaged. That wound he'd seen on the raven had been from a freaking silver bullet. If he'd walk away now, the vampire would die.

He knew it would've been the most reasonable thing to walk away from the unconscious enemy. But… That vampire had saved his life. Could he really just look past that?

No, he decided.

Slightly surprised by how cool and light the vampire's body was, he gathered the unconscious being almost cautiously into his arms and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

About half an hour later Neji Hyuuga stood in a rather small, dimly lit room in the base building of humans, his vacant, pale eyes locked to the window.

Five of his men had been killed that night, in cold blood. And as if that hadn't been bad enough, he'd heard very unnerving news. Apparently vampires and werewolves were having at least some sort of cooperation. For humans the news didn't get any worse from there. Things would be very hectic.

His fists balled, and his eyes narrowed.

No. He'd already let down his family once – he wasn't about to repeat the mistake.

"Sir?" Considering his young age, he usually found such an honorific amusing. Today, however, it only succeeded in irritating him. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but this is important."

Gritting his teeth to keep himself from saying something he might've regretted later, he turned to meet Shino, one of his most trusted men. "What is it?" His voice was rigid, but at least not a snap.

"Shikamaru's team… It caught one of _them_." Shino's voice shuddered barely traceably, which was something not heard often. "I think you should come."

He was deep in thought while following his subordinate through the maze like building, and didn't snap back into full awareness until they walked through a extremely tightly locked door, and came into a enormous laboratory.

"Where's the prisoner?" he inquired from the five people he could see hovering around a operation table, his voice cold and almost monotonic.

The people immediately moved. "She's in an excellent condition", one of them informed. "She says her name is Hanabi."

He barely heard, for just then he was allowed a clear visual of the prisoner. He was mildly surprised to find himself wanting to take a step backwards.

The creature – a girl, he wouldn't allow himself to think – wasn't what he'd expected. In fact he almost considered her adorable with the slender figure and long darkish hair. What got to him the most, however, were the huge, childish eyes. The pale orbs looking up at him weren't those he'd expected – bloodthirsty and violent. Instead he met silent terror and sadness, such he'd never encountered before. He was looking at a child.

He, however, gathered himself quickly, reminding himself of facts.

This… being wasn't something he should've felt sorry for, should've cared about. It was one of _them_. And it was his destiny to destroy them, one by one.

That thought alone gave him the strength turning around and walking away required. "Make the experiments Danzo requires. Get out as much information as you can."

"Yes, Sir."

The huge room's door made a hollow sound when closing after him.

* * *

Naruto had no idea how long he ran – with the terrifyingly cold raven held rather tightly against him – when his knees finally gave way and buckled, sending him to a filthy street mere steps from his destination.

He gasped and winced, then took a frantic look at the male in his arms. Had he grown paler during the past minutes, or was it just his imagination? He wished he would've known. What alarmed him the most were the raven's lips, which seemed slightly bluish already. The other had also started to shiver at some point.

He didn't have a second to waste, for several reasons. During the desperate run he'd just taken he'd felt eyes on him with every step he took. He wondered if there'd be an attack to top this horrible day, to enthrone this potentially disastrous decision he still couldn't understand.

_That guy saved you, remember?_, he then reminded himself, and felt a uncomfortable stab of guilt. _This is the least you could do._

Just then a door was opened somewhere behind him, and steps started to approach. His body reacted in a matter of seconds.

His nerves were torn to shreds. He had no control over the metamorphose.

His teeth and nails flashed in moonlight while appearing.

-

Sakura frowned when stepping out of her hut-sized house, not seeing anything out of normal at first. Then, with her eyes getting accustomed to the darkness, she finally noticed.

A gasp fled her. " Oh my…!"

Right before her – growling loudly – was what she immediately recognized as a werewolf. A rather gorgeous one at that; despite the situation she found herself admiring the beast's almost golden, slight orange fur, as well as the eyes that shone ruby.

She didn't know what gave her such courage, but she found herself kneeling, figuring that it'd be best not to distress the wolf any further. "It's… alright. Calm down."

Very slowly the beast started to turn into a human, as though finally recognizing her, and she blinked thrice when understanding. "N – Naruto…?" _So this is what his wolf form looks like..._

Her thoughts became directed back to present by the troubled look in Naruto's blue eyes. "Please…" The voice was rather rough with the change still partially in progress. "Help him."

It wasn't until then she noticed what was behind the blonde's back, what he'd been trying to protect. It was an unconscious, alarmingly pale boy with black hair – a vampire, she realized immediately. She cussed under her breath when seeing the obvious signs despite the dim lightning.

_Silver…_

"Can you carry him?" she inquired without thinking too much.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, of course."

She motioned him to follow. "Then bring him in, and hurry. It's best we don't waste time."

-

To Naruto it seemed to take forever before Sakura was finally done with examining the vampire. Once she withdrew from the raven he just couldn't hold himself back. " Well?"

"It looks like he was shot by a silver bullet – it scratched his arm, and a tiny piece smashed to pieces inside him, spreading to his bloodstream." The pinkette sighed a little. "But the good news is, that I can help him."

Something that felt like hope swelled inside him. " So…" He swallowed with difficulty, not knowing what to think and feel. Something squirmed uncomfortably in his stomach. "Is he… going to be okay? You can fix the damage, right?" He didn't want anyone dying because of saving him, a vampire or not. Besides… _No._ He cut that thought.

Sakura smiled faintly. "Sure. The situation isn't as bad as it looks, but he'll be pretty weak for a while." She then got up and started to leave, as though giving them some privacy. "I'm going to get some equipment, and give a word to my mentor. Call out for me if anything happens, alright?"

He nodded, this all going way over his head. "'K."

As soon as the pinkette had left, all his attention was on the vampire who's name he still didn't know. He couldn't keep his eyes from wandering.

At that moment, when lay there so helplessly, the raven didn't look anything like he'd always expected a vampire to look like. He was very still and pale, almost enough so to make him look fragile. He seemed… so human without those fangs and red eyes. It made him want to touch him, just a little bit to try it.

He sighed, leaning back in his chair, and kept his eyes on the vampire.

If he wanted to get any sense to things, it looked like he'd have to wait.

And there was _nothing_ he hated more than waiting.

* * *

Some hours later Sakura – who was bringing a candle to the graveyard nearby the city's borderline, just to let everyone there know they weren't forgotten – froze and shivered, feeling something strange.

"What's wrong?" Neji – who volunteered to escort her ever so often to guarantee her safety – inquired in a voice that sounded monotonous to most.

She shook her head with a frown. "I… don't know." Just then her eyes spotted what they'd been looking for subconsciously. She gasped, and the candle she'd been holding fell as she started to run towards the figure slumped next to a tombstone. "Oh no…"

Although she liked Neji's company in general, she paid no mind to him while kneeling to the bloodied bundle's side. With a quick observation she discovered that it was in fact a young male with long grown black hair that currently framed his unnaturally pale face in a messy cloud. There were several deep wounds all over his body, two such splitting the sides of his mouth. She didn't even want to know what'd been done to him – all that mattered to her was that he'd die of one cause or another if he wouldn't be taken into safety soon.

Neji frowned while observing the male with mistrusting eyes. "_What_ is he?"

She felt like punching him, and it took her all to keep her voice even. "Do you honestly care? He's dying." After composing herself for a second she placed one of her arms to support the stranger. "Now, are you going to help me or leave?"

Without saying a word or showing a single trace of emotions Neji walked up to her and started to help her.

While they entered the house she currently inhabited some time later, she couldn't help noticing that the sunrise was scarlet. She wondered what that could mean.

* * *

TBC, no?

* * *

A/N: Uh-huh… So the war rages on, but our lovely couple finally met. How will things go on from here? (gulps)

Awkay, because I SHOULD be heading off already… **PLEASE**, leave a lil' (or why not a bigger) note to let me know if story deserves to go on or not! Pretty pwease…? (gives puppy's eyes)

IN THE NEXT ONE: Naruto and Sasuke realize that they're dancing on a dangerous ground. In the meantime, a harsh punishment sends the war heating up still – and makes things much more difficult for several people.

Until the next one, guys – with whichever project that shall be!

Take care!

* * *

**...**: Awww, I'm so happy to hear that you think so! (grins from ear to ear)

Mega sized thank yous for the review!

I really hope the next one turns out worth the wait.


End file.
